


Wait For Me

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, wait. That wasn't how it was supposed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

No, wait. That wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Cas should have returned almost instantly after Sam touched the banishing seal. Four hours of sitting in the same spot was making Dean twitchy. He sent Sam ahead to Bobby’s, promising to check in every hour. The last text was a mere N for no. What else could he say? That his hands were shaking too much to type more than a single letter? Admit that if Cas didn’t come back he was seriously considering putting a gun in his mouth?

Dean chanced a look outside his immediate area, walking a wide circle around the secluded park. The dark and the trees made it hard to see, but the figure sprawled on the ground near his bench was completely familiar. “Cas?” he breathed, nearly sliding the last few feet on his knees. “Hey, Cas.” Dean slipped a hand under the angel’s head, the other patting his cheek gently. There was blood, but not a lot of it, and Dean hoped that meant his injuries weren’t extensive.

Cas opened his eyes, unfocused gaze settling on Dean’s face. “Ambush,” he murmured, and found Dean’s hand that had come to rest on his chest. “I don’t know how….”

“Okay, okay.” Dean squeezed his hand, but carefully, in case there were broken bones. “Don’t worry about it, you made it back.” The panic was ebbing, replaced by a sharp worry and an urgency to get the hell out of there. The car wasn’t far; he shifted his hand under Cas’s shoulder to ease him up.

Mostly upright, Cas slouched against Dean with a groan, still holding onto his hand. “Hey, don’t go fainting on me now.”

Cas drew in a deep, strong breath and Dean knew he would heal. “I’m alright. We should go.”


End file.
